tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyundai Motor India Limited
Hyundai Motor India Limited is a wholly owned subsidiary of the Hyundai Motor Company in India. It is the 2nd largest automobile manufacturer in India after Maruti Suzuki. History car used by the Greater Chennai Police.]] /Atos Prime is made only by Hyundai Motor India Limited.]] Hyundai Motor India Limited was formed in 6 May 1996 by the Hyundai Motor Company of South Korea. When Hyundai Motor Company entered the Indian Automobile Market in 1996 the Hyundai brand was almost unknown throughout India. During the entry of Hyundai in 1996, there were only five major automobile manufacturers in India, i.e. MUL, HM, PAL, TELCO and M&M. Daewoo had entered the Indian automobile market with Cielo just three years back while Ford, Opel and Honda had entered less than a year back. For more than a decade till Hyundai arrived, Maruti Suzuki had a complete dominance and monopoly over the Passenger Cars segment because TELCO and M&M were solely Utility and Commercial Vehicle Manufacturers. HMIL's first car, the Hyundai Santro was launched in 23 September 1998 and was a runaway success. Within a few months of its inception HMIL became the second largest automobile manufacturer and the largest automobile exporter in India.Hyundai Motor India Limited (HMIL) is a wholly owned subsidiary of Hyundai Motor Company (HMC), South Korea and is the largest passenger car exporter and the second largest car manufacturer in India. HMIL presently markets 6 models of passenger cars across segments. The A2 segment includes the Santro, i10 and the i20, the A3 segment includes the Accent and the Verna, the A5 segment includes the Sonata Transform and the SUV segment includes the Santa Fe. HMIL’s fully integrated state-of-the-art manufacturing plant near Chennai boasts of the most advanced production, quality and testing capabilities in the country. To cater to rising demand, HMIL commissioned its second plant in February 2008, which produces an additional 300,000 units per annum, raising HMIL’s total production capacity to 600,000 units per annum. In continuation with its commitment to providing Indian customers with cutting-edge global technology, HMIL has set up a modern multi-million dollar research and development facility in the cyber city of Hyderabad. It aims to become a centre of excellence for automobile engineering and ensure quick turnaround time to changing consumer needs. As HMC’s global export hub for compact cars, HMIL is the first automotive company in India to achieve the export of 10 lakh cars in just over a decade. HMIL currently exports cars to more than 110 countries across EU, Africa, Middle East, Latin America, Asia and Australia. It has been the number one exporter of passenger car of the country for the sixth year in a row. To support its growth and expansion plans, HMIL currently has a 307 strong dealer network and 627 strong service points across India, which will see further expansion in 2010. Manufacturing facilities is exclusivley manufactured only by HMIL.]] is manufactured only by HMIL and is exported worldwide through India.]] HMIL has two manufacturing plants in Sriperumbudur, Tamil Nadu capable of producing 600,000 vehicles annually. Models Manufactured locally #Hyundai Accent (Launched 1999) #Hyundai Santro Xing (Launched 2003) #Hyundai i10 (Launched 2007) #Hyundai i20 (Launched 2008) #Hyundai Sonata Transform (Launched 2009) #Hyundai Verna Transform (Launched 2010) #Hyundai Santa Fe (Launched 2010) Discontinued #Hyundai Santro (1998–2003) #Hyundai Sonata (2001–2005) #Hyundai Accent Viva (2002–2007) #Hyundai Terracan (2003–2007) #Hyundai Getz (2004–2007) #Hyundai Elantra (2004–2007) #Hyundai Sonata Embera (2005–2009) #Hyundai Tucson (2005–2010) #Hyundai Verna (2006–2010) #Hyundai Getz Prime (2007–2010) Sales and service network As of March 2011, HMIL has 451 dealerships and more than 647 ''Hyundai Authorised Service Center''s in 340 cities across India. HMIL also operates its own dealerships known as ''Hyundai Motor Plaza''s in large metros across India. HMIL has the second largest sales and service network in India after Maruti Suzuki. Sales performance During calendar year 2009, HMIL recorded combined sales of 559,880 vehicles with a 14.4 percent growth over calendar year 2008. It sold 289,863 vehicles in the domestic market achieveing a 18.1% growth rate compared to previous year. HMIL's overseas sales grew by 10.7 percent, with export of 270,017 vehicles.About HMIL Exports HMIL currently exports vehicles to more than 110 countries across Europe, Africa, Middle East, Latin America and Asia. It has been the number one exporter of passenger cars for the sixth year in a row in India. See also * Hyundai Motor Company * Hyundai Kia Automotive Group * Automobile industry in India References External links *Hyundai Motor India Limited Category:Hyundai Kia Automotive Group Category:Companies based in Chennai Category:Automotive companies of India Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of India Category:Companies founded in 1996 Category:Truck manufacturers of India Category:Companies of India